moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Codex
The Great Codex is the official registry of the Kirin Tor . Contained within this magnificent and enormous volume are listed the names of every Magi to ever call aliegence to the nation of Dalaran stretching back for three thousand years. Organization So intricate an organization such as the Kirin Tor is no stranger to record keeping. In Dalaran, it's said that nothing is ever forgotten. Inside the Great Codex are listed historically the names of each and every magi to ever join the Kirin Tor. The names recorded fall into one of several listings. Current members. The most recent and living members of the Kirin Tor are listed near the end pages of the Codex in a deep violet ink. These mages, the current occupants of Dalaran and upkeepers of the Kirin Tor are recorded with an indication of their status which the nature of the enchanted tome permits to change depending on various circumstances. Deceased members. The members of the Kirin Tor that have died while still in service or due to old age in their lifetimes are listed just behind the current generation. This section makes up the vast majority of the Codex, stretching far back to the beginning of the tome. Deceased member's names appear in grey ink, with citations celebrating their accomplishments. Former members. Former members of the Kirin Tor who have parted with the organization upon aimicable terms or other circumstances are listed in a section after the current members. These mages are still living and several still associate with the Kirin Tor, many having gone on to join other magical institutions. Their names appear in a pale blue ink. Honorary members. Honorary members of the Kirin Tor are mages or even other occupations that have commited great services or acts of friendship in the name of Dalaran. The rare few that occupy this position are kept in a small section near the end of the Codex. An Honorary Kirin Tor mage will earn the right to call himself a man of Dalaran with the resources of Kirin Tor at his back whilst non-conforming to Kirin Tor doctrine. Honorary members names appear in red ink. Stricken members. It is rare indeed that a Mage of Dalaran would willingly betray his colleagues. The infamous few who earn an exile from Dalaran have their names stricken from the Great Codex, marked as a traitor for all of history. Every mage of Dalaran fears having their names stricken from the Codex. Their names appear throughout the Codex with their names written in deep black with a thick dash through their name. Registry. The Great Codex contains the names of every Kirin Tor mage who ever lived. While many early Mages have been lost to history, a comprehensive effort is made to ensure their names are not forgotten. Current members *Acassia Comalington *Adlebrand Whitestone *Aithnea Escol *Aldir Haeron *Alveris Kingston *Amorlorthus *Anna Ambermill *Andeven Icestrider *Anissa Faelivrin *Ansirem Runeweaver *Arranax DeVin *Ashelara Starshadow *Aya Varyn Avernus *Baiinth *Beauregard Galimus *Beauwitt Fairthorne *Berus Vaelheit *Bellithiel Windsong *Bink Swiftwizzle *Brinkel Flashburn *Callic Smoldereye *Craig Delathain *Crystal Boughman *Daelin Aderimos *Daemonte Delrose *Damon Halliwell *Danoe Sprocket *Dennin Trover *Edrand *Edward Brannes *Elarian Sunsilver *Elberich Haltring *Elthoras *Ezrabette Gusache *Gansnir Magicrane *Gehlnarine Liridian *Issac Antonille *Jaina Proudmoore *Jack Kanobi *Jaine Rosenthal *Jedral Verdigris *John Dlawob *Kaidevert Frostume *Kalecthos Delnathor *Kalu Ravenort *Karlain *Katelin Delutzkah *Kaytlynn Walsh *Kelsavara Cleartower *Khadgar *Khelden Locklin *Kinria Copperblast *Kira Frostheart *Lan'dalock *Lethys T. Sparkspinner *Lily Loveheart *Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld III *Lora Raventhorne *Lorabell Jennings *Lorreli Morgan *Maladath *Mal Abatoir *Matiff Durthan *Meriahm Lausten *The Magnificent Merleaux *Mialonora Pendergast Riddle *Modera *Nalen'dor Stormweaver *Nathul Furlbrow *Nowhyn Yanow *Patho Steadfast *Quendan Corbrand *Ralph Eastmund *Ravandwyr *Reaume *Reicalg Frostheart *Rinklestein *Robert Dewald *Rubius Brangar *Saelyrede Silverlake *Seredian Ravenmoore *Shyre De'Rathe *Sonja Vines *Stensia Velinov *Syllvestre Hollingberry *Tallera Weaver *Tammini Silverspark *Tarrik Lexington *-Thule Ravenclaw- *Trever Halliwell *Vanidicus Alexander *Vargoth *Verus Baelheit *Vhanis Grave *Vincent Khalarest *Vintagius Blushleaf *Vorien Dawnstrider *Waldrom *Welben Frozenwrench *Windle Sparkshine *Zalphar *Zanbor Emerson *Zaphod Starscope *Zodian Spellseal Deceased members *Antonidas † *Ataeric † *Belmara † *Bethor Iceshard *Cohlien Frostweaver † *Dathric † *Drenden † *Gunther Arcanus *Guzbah † *Krasus † *Luminrath † *-Naberius- † *Nielas Aran † *Rhonin Redhair † *Ur † Stricken members *-Aethas Sunreaver- *-Bowald Allister- † *-Kael'thas Sunstrider- † *-Kel'thuzad- † *''-''Telestra''- †'' *''-''Urom''- †'' Category:Books Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Documents